


Wine after work

by Kathee_HDS



Series: GO Drabbles [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Other, Wine, a sword - Freeform, not the flaming one - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 18:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathee_HDS/pseuds/Kathee_HDS
Summary: Crowley decides to go for drink after work, around 3900 BC.





	Wine after work

After getting a whole month of rampant wiling in, Crowley flopped on a bench at a nice inn by the river in Thinis. For the best part of a decade, he’d been able to tempt and wreck havoc without any sign of the angel. That didn’t mean he let his guard down, no. He still kept an eye out for his presence (or The Presence), or any other tells that angelic activity may be happening nearby. Constant vigilance was the key to avoiding discorporation.

Satisfied to find no traces of angelic grace in this part of town, he ordered a jar of wine and to “keep them coming!*”

He was well into his fourth jar when the back of his neck tingled, and he ducked just in time to dodge the angel’s sword. He should’ve known that peace wouldn’t last forever.

“Ah… Long time no sssee, Assiraphale”

“Here thee be, foul fiend! Thy hiding place hath been revealed, and thou shalt be smote by the Glory of our Lord!” Recited Aziraphale in a booming voice that sounded nothing like him.

Turning around, Crowley found himself staring at the business end of a sword. He slowly raised his gaze from the rather pointy tip and all the way up to the angel’s righteous face, and felt too tired to engage him in battle.

“Can we not do-eth thiss today-eth, Angel?”

“There’s no rest for the... Good, demon! Thou shalt not distract me a second time, thou shalt not be allowed to escape!” Caught by surprise by Crowley's reaction, his voice went back to normal, but his sword stayed steady. The waiter huffed and walked around the table, muttering something along the lines of "I just want to have a calm shift, just for one day, is that too much to ask for?"

Feeling sobriety creeping up, Crowley retorted:

“I have no intention of escaping, Angel. I am off the clock, so to speak. Drinking a little... you know.” he made a vague gesture and pointed to his drink. What else was there to explain, really?

“I do not know, and don’t pretend to either.” Came his haughty reply. His job was thwarting demonic activities, not understanding them.

“Whatever” sighed Crowley. “Tell you what. Come find me at dawn, yesss? For I am… otherwise engaged at the moment, and your... presence diminishes my enjoyment of thisss fine wine.” Rising the glass, he made a point of holding his gaze while he downed the rest of the wine in a long swig.

Aziraphale pondered for a second "Well, since you’re not out to tempt innocents, I shall remain here and keep an eye on you". Shifting his weight, he looked at his sword and sheathed it. "It is my duty to thwart your every wile, you know" Added, as an afterthought. “What are we drinking?”

After a beat, he turned to the barkeep and put some coins on the table. “Excuse me, please? Yes. Hi. I’ll have what he’s having.” Crowley sighed again, at the sight of Aziraphale paying for their drinks. Ignoring him, Aziraphale ordered a platter of honeyed dry figs as well.

 

They paired exceedingly well with the wine. And, eventually, with the conversation.

 

 

*Whether the innkeeper understood that phrase is irrelevant, for the meaning is universal.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for getting to the end! I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> *raises a glass* Here's to many more future drabbles that I have not planned but I hope I'll write! Bottoms up!
> 
> If you want to say hi, send me some prompts or just talk about the weather... You know what to do, do it with style!


End file.
